sirionefandomcom-20200213-history
Lakebridge
Lakebridge Culture As described in the Lakeland section, this city is ruled by a plutocratic government. It is the largest city in Lakeland by a vast margin, it's population being at the upper limits of what the area can support, due in large part to it's central position in what it's inhabitants call the 'civilised' world which enables a great deal of trade. Trade, and money, are at the heart of everything. At the risk of breaking immersion, it's similar to the modern world. No money? Can't get a house, medical treatment, food, though water falls out the sky often enough if you can make or steal something to keep it in. A few places offer what appears to be charity but even their resources are stretched thin by the hoards of poor people. So even charity comes at price. Sometimes this is simple labour, a job to get you on your feet and healthy again, with the best of intentions, other times it is more sinister, all the food you could want lodgings beyond your wildest dreams, just help this wizard figure somethings out in any way he deems fit, and other times, it's all falsehoods and lies and purely a trap. This a place that values a sharp wit, someone that will always stay on their toes. Business is the name of the game, and breaching a contract is considered one of the worst crimes one can commit, but, finding a way to use the law and the words of the contract to your advantage are considered one of the greatest achievements one can accomplish. But most people don't have the time to worry about this. The majority of the people of lakeland are subject to contracts written by others and are thus, at a great disadvantage, crippled by dept and busily trying to merely get enough money to make it through to the next payment. Not so bad you say? Sure, thats what we all face every day, but imagine the quarters you could afford were a mud shack on the bank of the river or perhaps you're lucky and got to share a one person medieval flat with seven other people. Your cloths were rags a charity would reject. The street you live on is littered and populated by thugs who refuse to work for their money, but more than willing to take yours. Your boss takes every chance to withhold pennies and your friends cannot afford to come to your aid. The poor of this world live in true poverty. A step above them would be middle class, their homes have many rooms even a room dedicated to eating food, and a separate one just for preparing the food. They might even have servants if they are in the upper echelons of the middle class. Merchants, skilled craftsman, families who have inherited a prime location such as an inn or shop near the centre of the city, they all have a good way of making money that is unlikely to fail them without outside influence.